Ternurita
by Anniih
Summary: ― ¿Qué carga Alfred en los brazos? ―se pregunta Francis después de lamer su lollypop― Dudo que sea una hamburguesa gigante. ― ¡Es su bebé! ―explota la belga de alegría poniéndose de pie, llamando todas las atenciones, sorprendiéndolos. *USAxFem!UK, AU*


●**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes/Amalia (c) Anniih.

●**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Versión femenina de Inglaterra.

●**Pareja:** USAxUK!Fem/AlfredxRose.

●**Nota:** No tiene nada de grandiosos, enserio. Algo que escribí no ma'.

* * *

**Ternurita**

**.**

Menos mal que sus casas no están tan lejos de la escuela, o no podrían llevar a la bebé para que sus amigos la conocieran después de pasar cuatro meses en casa. Así es, la llevarán a su escuela, no para aprender precisamente, si no por idea de Alfred, el gran genio.

Alfred va llevando el carrito de la bebé con ella dentro, a su lado la rubia va tranquila sin olvidar su atención en ella, ni en él, mirándolo de reojo, cautivada por la expresión y la sonrisa surcada, dándole pensamientos de lo adorable que se ve Alfred.

Sigue para adelante. Sin embargo no se encuentra segura que si el director, los profesores aceptarán la pequeñita visita. ¿Qué daño hará una bebé de cuatro meses? Solo espera que su novio no la ande levantando como avión, regalándole mareos a la pobrecita.

Jones le pide que la espere afuera mientras va pedir permiso para ingresar. Ahí se queda afirmando el carrito, observando las calles, la entrada de la escuela, el cual aparece el de ojos azules alzando la mano para entrar. Obtiene el permiso sin problemas.

Antes ir a su aula, el profesor los logra pillar. Les pide no ingresar todavía, confundiéndolos. Les guiña un ojo lanzando chistes para el norteamericano, sonrojándolo y sonrojando a la inglesa también. Lo más seguro que esos chistes los digan sus compañeros.

Entonces el adulto entra a la sala, y la cierra luego de explicarle a la joven familia.

― ¡Chicos! ―alza la voz potente sin resultar en llamar las atenciones de sus alumnos tan "disciplinados"― ¡Por favor chicos, escuchen! ―una más y no resulta. Es un desorden en sus propios mundos, el cual debe usar otras palabras para hacerlos callar. Deja el libro de clases en su pupitre, carraspea la garganta― ¡Feliciano Vargas estás expulsado de la escuela!

― ¡¿Ve~? ―todos se detienen observando atónitos al nombrado, porque no existe razones para expulsarlo cuando es más santo que el mismo santo― ¡¿Por qué abue-? ¡Digo, profesor! ―Feliciano no quiere irse para siempre de la escuela por culpa de su abuelo que es el profesor.

―Era una broma ―suelta una risilla sacudiendo la mano en señal de no alarmarse y que entendieran la broma para hacerlos callar―. Ahora siéntense y escuchen, les tengo una sorpresa.

― ¡Chicas en bikini! ―uno de ellos alza la mano, muy emocionado mientras los jovenes obedecen regresando a sus lugares correspondientes.

―No Gilbert, eso no es ―el adulto le destruye la ilusión al pobre albino― . ¿Notan que ciertas personas no están?

― ¿Aparte Roderich? ―vuelve a decir alzando una ceja.

―Estoy aquí, tonto. ―Roderich lo fulmina con la mirada, no tan molesto al no al verlo, pero de cierta forma sí...referente a la estupidez de Gilbert.

―Uhmmm... ―desde atrás, Antonio medita ante la pregunta del docente. ¿Quién falta en la clase? ¿Quién? Todo está tranquilo ahora que lo piensa, y en el rato donde tuvieron su desorden antes de la llegada del profesor, se sentía una presencia faltante, algo...una pisca de azúcar para mejorar las cosas, y una autoritaria. Azúcar, autoritaria. Ambas― ¿El matrimonio cuatro ojos?

― ¡Bingo! ¡Te ganaste un tomate! ―el adulto lo felicita lanzándole realmente un tomate a las manos, siendo un trofeo para el menor― Vinieron, pero no solos.

Les sonríe. Ellos no entieden nada.

Camina a la puerta del aula haciendo pasar a la joven pareja. Rose prefirió dejar el carrito afuera, no quería causar molestias al entrar. Alfred carga la infante tapada por una cobijita, sin que nadie pueda ver perfectamente.

La mayoría no reacciona, se miran unos a los otros.

― ¿Qué carga Alfred en los brazos? ―se pregunta Francis después de lamer su lollypop― Dudo que sea una hamburguesa gigante.

Obviamente no es una hamburguesa gigante.

Emma procede a meditar cuidadosamente mordiéndose las uñas. Es lógico que Alfred lleva un bebé en los brazos, aun así... ¿desde cuándo es...?

El año pasado Rose iba a la escuela aunque estuviera embarazada, más bien ellos dos lo estaban, porque al americano se le veía con todos los síntomas de estar encinta, en vez de la rubia. Este año, pasando cinco meses estuvo todo el tiempo preguntándole su baja milagrosa de peso para quedar igual que antes dé.

Cinco meses después. Después...

― ¡Es su bebé! ―explota de alegría poniéndose de pie, llamando todas las atenciones, sorprendiéndolos.

Todos corren al frente, a la pareja. Nunca creyeron que traerían al fruto a su amor sin avisar. ¡Pero les encanta la sorpresa!

Rápidamente los llevan a sentarse armando un círculo pegado a ellos, olvidándose del examen por completo. ¿A quién le interesa ahora? ¡A nadie! Menos a la persona que estudió toda la noche, aunque...pensándolo bien, pobre de él, estudiar para nada.

Viendo toda las miradas puestas en los rubios de lentes, el profesor prefiere darles un descanso. Les dice que hagan lo que quieran, mientras él se preocupa de jugar en su notebook. También necesita relajarse, no es fácil ser profesor, explicarles a una manga de idiotas...es decir, adolescentes con las hormonas despiertas, sobre todo a sus dos nietos gemelos. Sencillamentes, los deja ser solo por hoy.

―Cosita lindaaa~. ―alaga Elizaveta tomando las manitos de la bebé, sobre el regazo de Alfred. Tiene diabetes de la dulzura en exceso, superando su límite.

―_Merci, merci. _―menciona Francis, sonriente.

―A ti no te digo, Francis. ―lo mira de reojo, por supuesto que a él no le dijo eso, primero muerta, y segundo, Francis no es una _cosita linda_, es una _cosa degenerada. _Suelta las manos pequeñas, y en eso Antonio se cola al frente, algo que siempre quiso hacer con muchos niños.

― ¿Dónde tá? ¡Aquí tá! ―se cubre la cara y la destapa causándole risas a la bebé― ¿Dónde tá? ¡Aquí tá! ―Antonio se entretiene con eso.

Emma se acerca a la joven madre, curiosa. ― ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Rose?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Después del parto, sigues siendo regia ―surca los labios, admirándole la figura bien formada―. ¿Hiciste dieta?

Rose libera una risa suave, sutil sin exagerar ni hacerle pensar mal.

―Me has preguntado mil veces lo mismo. ―y no le ha dada respuesta. Es que la belga tiene que saberlo, tomar nota para su futuro, no desea dejarse estar y abandonarse.

― ¿Con qué nombre responde? ―Gilbert interroga recordando no haber escuchado el nombre de la bebé.

―Lo dices como si fuera un animal, Gilbo. ―le dice Francis con disgusto de tratarla así, por muy hija que sea de esos dos, no es cualquier cosa, ¡es una bebé! ¡Una niña! A lo que Elizaveta está a punto de golpear al albino, pero Roderich la calma.

El padre suspira.

―Su nombre es Amalia, por la abuelita de Rose. ―les responde acomodando a la susodicha en sus piernas, abrigándola más con la cobijita rosada pastel. Comienza hacer un poco de frío.

Rose saca de su bolso un gorrito de polar dándose cuenta del cambio de temperatura, colocándola en la cabecita de su hija.

Todos están mirando.

Alfred y Rose alzan la vista desconcertados.

De repente un _"Awwww~"_ se escapa.

Todo es hermoso y lleno de ternura, conversando de la nueva vida, anécdotas divertidas y poco usuales del estadounidense. Aunque la gran mayoría de sus compañeros no se fijan en lo que sí ve Bonnefoy.

―Algo no me calza ―se acaricia el mentón examinando a la infante―. Ustedes dos son blancos... ¿Por qué ella es trigueña? ―esa es su duda, ¿no se supone que los hijos son iguales a sus progenitores? ¡Oh no! Sobresalta― ¡No puede ser...! ¡Alfred, tú no eres el padre!

― ¡¿Qué? ―la clase se espanta por la lógica del francés, incluso del profesor.

Por parte de la pareja, el papá no puede creer ese disparate teniendo un tic en el ojo derecho y preocupado con que Amalia no haya oído, y si es así, por lo menos tiene el consuelo que se le olvidará al crecer. ¡Por supuesto que él es el padre! El apoyo de Rose se hace presente acusando a Francis de ignorante en extremo por esa aberración. Éste pide una explicación del por qué esas diferencias. Antonio lo apoya, también tiene esa duda al igual que muchos.

― ¿Tomaron atención a la clase de los genes? ―el docente no quiso intervenir, pero lo hace de todas formas, intrigado por la educación dada hace semanas atrás. Todos lo niegan, sabiendo que alguien inteligente lo sabe― Rose. ―le da el honor de explicar.

La chica de ojos verdes exhala. Se acomoda los cabellos sobre sus hombros.

―Sucede que los hijos no siempre son iguales físicamente a sus padres, también por otros genes de la misma familia, como abuelos, tíos, primos ―les va recordando el resumen de la clase―. Por ejemplo, en el caso de padres de cabello negro y castaño claro, su hijo nace rubio, porque el gen más fuerte que puede ser del padre de la mamá.

―Entiendo... ¿y? ―sigue Francis atormentándose el cerebro.

―Mi abuelo paterno era afroamericano, tampoco era tan moreno. ―le dice Alfred olvidando la molestia.

―Y fijénse, tiene los ojos del mismo color de Alfred ―ella continúa dando ciertas semejanzas heredadas, a lo que rápidamente el germano albino se inquieta por las cejas gruesas―. Las cejas son de mis hermanos y de mi padre.

Ahora comprenden, por esa razón Gilbert posee el cabello grisáceo y su hermano menor Ludwig de tonalidad rubia. Casi la mayoría sostenía la hipotesís de que el mayor era hijo del lechero. Y no. Era el hecho de que su abuela materna era albina y de ojos carmesí. Entonces...su abuelita era de gen potente... ¡Su abuelita era grandiosa!

Saliendo del tema de biología, la pequeñita Amalia observa fijamente al rubio de melena ondulada y atada formando una cola de caballo. Francis pestañea, ¿por qué le mira tanto? Se saca el dulce de la boca, y con ello se da cuenta que no es a él quien le mira, si no al dulce.

― ¿Quieres de mi dulce? ―le pregunta como si ella supiera hablar, no obsante ella acierta con un habla inentendible. El francés le entrega el lollypop a lo boquita de la menor.

Acto seguido, reacción de Alfred alejándola del peligro.

― ¡No le des eso, puede tener problemas cuando le crescan los dientes! ¡Y tiene tus microbios! ―espata a Francis. A todos.

―Alfred... ―Antonio tiene un semblante de asombro.

―Alfred-san... ―también sucede con Kiku.

―Actúas como un papá. ―determina Elizaveta por todos los presentes sin creer la actitud madura del momento del muchacho.

―Awwwww~. ―dicen todos, haciendo colorear las mejillas de Alfred, el cual desaparecen al instante al oír el nacimiento del reproche de la menor en su regazo. Ella quiere el dulce de Francis...se pone a llorar. Tiene hambre.

Rose actúa en hurgar una vez más en el bolso. Biberón, la leche tibia en el interior del termo. Prepara la leche con sumo cuidado de no derramarla. Una vez lista se la entrega a su novio, quien se ofrece en darle de comer.

La sostiene bien con una mano, la otra afirma el biberón depositándolo suave, esperando que la bebé acepte beber.

Amalia calla bebiendo del biberón. Cierra los ojos como si nada en el mundo la molestara, que nada existe por el momento.

Alfred levanta la vista azul detrás de sus lentes, siendo más el centro de la atención. Ve a Francis con una cámara.

―Tengo que tomar esta foto, será para la historia. ―se burla un poco. Necesita tener esa foto para el futuro, y no solo él, algunos proceden a sacar sus celulares con cámara. Esto ya le comienza ser intimidante.

Intenta hacer que nadie le mire, solo se encuentra en su mundo dando de comer a su hija. Nada más que eso, donde al rato después se queda dormida, prefiriendo entregarsela a Rose. Tiene miedo de despertarla. Aprovecha de guardar el biberón.

Ya en los brazos acojidos de la británica, comunica que ya es tarde y deben regresar a casa. Es triste irse tan luego, pero si se van tarde, la pequeña puede enfermarse. Ellos entienden.

Se ponen de pie iniciando una larga despedida por la grata sorpresa traída, por lo cual algunos aprovechan en sacar otras preguntas más.

― ¿Y qué tal con los cambios de pañales? ―Gilbert se dirige a Alfred, ya dándole lastima por hacer la acción de la pregunta.

―Rose se encarga de eso. ―contesta sonriente sujetando el bolso.

―Alfred, solo a veces. ―le contrapone su mujer, acomodando la cobijita en el cuerpo de la pequeña, tapándola bien, sin dejar entrar alguna brisa que la pudiera enfermar.

―Es que es insoportable, no es nada rico oler su pañal. ―se excusa enseguida, ya que también es su obligación de preocuparse del cambio de pañal y bañado. La última vez que lo hizo casi vomita.

― ¿Ves Alfred? Espero que aprendas de la lección. ―le dice Francis, mostrando una sonrisa lasciva, siendo blanco fijo de Rose, quien ya adivina que saldrá con algo pervertido.

― ¿Cuál lección? ―parpadea.

―En colocarte bien el condón. ―sin esfuerzo hace una rima.

―Yo... ―le va a contestar, pero Alfred no puede. Se avergüenza mucho ocultando el rostro, desviando la mirada para cualquier parte del suelo. Bastante sonrojado con las palabras del francés, ya que no es como si él no supo colocarse bien el preservativo, solo fue... ¡Argh! No puede, su mente colapsa decidiendo darles la espalda. No le gusta que le hablen de este tipo de cosas tan personales.

La joven Kirkland, por supuesto tampoco oculta la timidez. Claro, ese comentario fue incómodo. Alfred no era el total responsable de todo. Tose un poco, disimulando y hacer como si nada pasó. Coge el brazo de su pareja, llevándolo a la salida del aula, viendo si lo hace regresar.

― ¡Hey! ¿Cuándo el segundo, eh? Keseseseseses. ―si no es Francis quien molesta, es su amigote. Elizaveta se preocupa en darle un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en su lugar. Eso no es gracioso.

Terminando la despedida, la belga se aproxima a Rose.

―Cuídate mucho, ya sabes que debes cuidarte ahora, y estate atenta.

―Lo sé, esta vez tendré la cabeza en las pastillas, sin que se me olvide como la otra vez ―¿ven que no era error de Alfred? Bueno, fue de los dos, a lo que ella se sintió total responsable en olvidarse en tomar los anticonceptivos, pero en fin, no puede hacer el tiempo volver, y tampoco lo quiere hacer. Si lo hace, no tendría al fruto de su amor en sus brazos. Ahora estará más atenta, cuando el tiempo pase, será el momento de agrandar la familia―. Cuidar dos, no es fácil.

Y al fin la extensa despedida acaba. Salen del aula. Rose deja a Amalia dentro del carrito, y Alfred la transporta dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela.

En el trayecto, primero es dejar a sus mujeres en sus hogares, después irá a la suya como se debe un buen hombre.

― ¿Ves? No sucedió nada malo, ¡todo salió perfecto! ―exclama Alfred muy contento de que las preocupaciones de su chica eran solo ideas suyas. Nada malo ocurrió, nada malo para su bebé.

Ella lo observa mientras caminan, no de reojo, no desimulado. La cabeza girada sin pudor hacia el estadounidense. Sus orbes verdes se entrecierran complacida con la emoción de él, sin parar de hablar. Regresa ser el mismo parlanchín de siempre.

Curva delicamente los labios. No le toma atención a sus palabras.

― ¿Lo crees así? ―Alfred le pregunta girando el rostro donde yace la inglesa, sin recibir la respuesta que quería. Así no más, lo besa.

Sus labios unidos. Sus pasos detenidos. El tiempo en pausa.

Rose se aleja abriendo lentamente los parpados al igual que él. Sonríe.

―Vamos, ya sabes como se ponen los gemelos si no están con su sobrina. ―le menciona agarrando la chaqueta de Alfred en vez del brazo, ya que lleva el carrito. Específicamente de la cintura.

Regresan a caminar, sin entender ese comportamiento tan raro de sus cuñados gemelos, ni Matthew es así a pesar de ser por primera vez tío. Bueno, su hermano es más maduro que los hermanos de su novia.

― ¿Por qué son así? ―y pregunta.

―Tíos primerizos.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Ven que no era nada grandioso? Solo algo...algo. Sencillamente estoy escribiendo de la pareja, tengo dos que me faltan por terminar, uno es de Alfred conociendo a la familia de Rose, obviamente va entrando a ser parte de familia conociendo a sus amoros cuñados xD, y...un lemon de ellos. No es nada sexoso o vulgar, o desperfilar la personalidad de Alfred con su primera vez. Siempre tuve una idea de imaginar la reacción que tendría Alfred con su primera vez con una mujer, Rose. Actuaría tan perdido pero lindo a la vez(:3). Solo diré, haré que Rose lo guíe un poco, porque tampoco sabe como hacerlo, obvio. Cosas que pasan.

Agregué algo sobre los genes de Amalia, porque en el tono de piel no tiene nada de sus padres, ya sea hetero, yaoi o yuri. Y...la idea de crearla no era hacerla blanca, porque en las islas no son blancos, son morenos.

Y...como ejemplo de mi vida: Mi mamá es trigueña, mi papá es moreno. Yo salí trigueña...y mi hermana rubia. ¡Rubia! ¡¿De dónde salió rubia? Mis abuelas son rubias y unas primas también. Lógica explicación.

Eso es todo..., está semana tengo todos los días llenos de examenes, me voy a morir D:

Saludos, cuídense y alimentense bien.

¡Ciao!


End file.
